For many years, circular rolls have been used popularly for hamburgers by slicing the same transversely through the rolls. It also is popular at present for bakeries to merchandize circular hamburger rolls pre-sliced. When a hamburger is placed between the halves of a sliced hamburger roll, it is quite customary to add additional flavoring such as relish, catsup, mustard, sliced onion, etc., between the hamburger and the sliced roll surfaces. Some of these arrangements are quite thick, with the result that certain amounts of the added material falls from between the sliced roll section, as well as a relatively thick arrangement of this type being somewhat messy to eat.
The aforementioned difficulties can very largely be obviated by using hamburger rolls embodying the present invention, said rolls being made by forming and baking the same in a non-conventional type of bakepan also comprising part of the present invention. Details of said hamburger roll and a pan to form the same, in which the rolls are also baked, are set forth in detail hereinafter.